The Princess of the Sky
by DeathtoBella
Summary: The flock has already saved the world. Max no flock goes back in time to ancient greece. The voice tells max that another world needs her saving, max reluctantly agrees. Haven't read MR no worries its mainly based on the Illiad.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First story! I'm so excited! I can't really tell you about the plot without totally telling the story and I'm not in the mood for that long of an author's note. So read on my dears! Enjoy and tell friends!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy or MR. I only own my saxophone, which I love so very dearly**

**Now on with the story!...**

_**WARNING!**_

_**The following contains...**_

_**abusive use of the word 'sexist pig',**_

_**boyish attitude,**_

_**dab speling,**_

_**and hopefully very little but still very possible OOCness**_

**The** _princess_ **of the Sky**

Euduros's P.O.V.

I had brought Patroclus and some other myrmidons on a hunting trip. So far we had caught a deer, two rabbits, and know we were looking to the sky for some bird.

"Over there look!" pointed one of the myrmidons. "That looks like a nice sized bird to me." It was a good size. Probably a bird of prey I assumed.

"I'll shoot it down." Patroclus said, already loading his bow. He didn't miss. The bird started to fall like a rock.

But when it was closer I noticed it wasn't a bird but a girl. A girl with wings! I immediately started running towards the winged girl. Patroclus close behind. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Will she survive?" Patroclus whispered. I wasn't sure, it was clear she was in pain. It was etched into her face. I was sure that if her eyes were open and awake they too would have a look of intense pain in them.

"We should take her back to camp." I said not really knowing what else to do. Patroclus and the other myrmidons nodded just as lost as I was.

"I think we should take her to Achilles maybe he'll know what we should do." Patroclus added. I didn't really have any better idea…

~~~~~five thousand years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max's P.O.V.

I had been flying for over an hour now (yes flying with the wings and such). The rest of the flock was with my non-winged mother in a safe house, which had recently become or not so permanent home . What you think I'll tell you where I am? Well tough noodles! You'll just have to guess where the savior of your world is.

So as I was saying. Flying the greatest thing in the world, nothing like it, Just you and the open midnight blue sky. Uhhg, did I really just say that. Great I'm getting all girly girl. Next thing yah know I'll be wearing frilly little skirts and tank tops. I shivered at the last thought.

I was brought out of my mini ramble by a strange light in front of me. Your probably wondering what I mean by strange well that's what it was. I couldn't explain its color or shape even if my life depended on it. Which I was starting to think it did.

I don't know about you but when a strange "cloud" starts moving towards you at a way too fast speed its not a good thing. I did one of my famous one second decisions and flew away as fast as I could which might I add is pretty darn fast.

_There is no use in running Max another world needs your saving. It is not your choice to decide Max ._

Hey voice how's it been great to see you again... Not, go away I'm done saving worlds. I'm 18 now voice I have a life now, sort of. What, you don't have a voice in your head that tells you to do stuff? Consider yourself lucky.

_Max you have to go you can save lives if you go. Save the greatest kingdom the world has ever known Maximum_.

Okay in case you haven't noticed I'm not so big on the whole civilization thing. The flock and I spend most of our time in trees for goodness sake.

The voice didn't answer plus the "cloud" was gaining on me. This just isn't my day…

**aww poor max being thrown into a world so very dominated by men ;D**

**#1 please go to my page and answer my poll for the pairings. If no one answers than I will never update. *evil laugh*. No seriously I already tried this with my friends and they gave me very mixed results. So I'm hoping a non bias reader will do a better job.**

**#2 when should max go to troy?**

**Please answer the questions above.**

**Plus just to get your helpful reviews flow I will dedicate a minor-but still very important-character. So I hope that helps your fingers move to the review button *wink wink*. The details to the OC will be discussed further between myself and the lucky winner.**

**Now review and make my life not completely useless my children :D**

**ps I NEED HELP!!! I CANNOT PUT UP CHAPTER 2, IT JUST GIVES ME A DUPLICATE OF CHAPTER 1, I AM VERY AGRIVATED!!!! 0_0 PLESE HELP IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO ANYWHERE!!!!**

**In further news ch.2 will be in Achilles P.O.V. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DID IT!!!! I made ch.2 this is the proudest moment of my life. :'D it took many hours and curse words but i did it! Now enjoy and review.**

**I want to give a very special thank you to ALEXXX47. You rule thanks for being my first review! So this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Disclaimer: Only my lovely, lovely saxophone**

* * *

**Achilles P.O.V.**

I was talking with Odysseus when my second in command Euduros came running into my tent, looking like he carried the secret of the world.

"My lord", Euduros said out of breath. He must have been running for a long time, "There is something you must see." He told me stuttering on almost every syllable.

"Is it so important that it may interrupt my conversation with King Odysseus?" I questioned, not really in the mood for running around to see what was so important. "Why don't you tell me here?"

My second in command was quite for awhile as if calculating whether he should tell me in front of my friend.

A few seconds later he seemed to have come to a conclusion. "While hunting the men and I found… something." He paused as if not sure whether he should continue "We found a girl… a girl with wings."

I almost laughed but when saw the serious look on Odysseus' and Eudurus' face, "Is this winged girl dangerous?" I asked deciding I should play along.

"We are not sure my lord she has not yet gained consciousness." Eudorus replied.

"Well would you mind showing me this winged girl?" Still not fully believing him.

In response to my question he nodded and walked out of the tent. I looked to Odysseus and he simply stood up and walked out after Euduros. I sighed and followed my friends lead.

"What will you do when we see this strange girl?" Odysseus asked keeping up with mine and Eudorus's fast pace.

"You mean if this girl is real –which she probably isn't- and my men weren't playing a practical joke on us?" I questioned him back.

I am pretty sure Odysseus was about to reply but we had reached the healers tent.

Eudorus pulled the tent flap open for us and Odysseus and I walked in. It was practically empty except for someone lying unconscious in bed and very a worried looking Patroclus.

As soon as he noticed me he ran over, "The gods they're goning to punish me for what I did. It wasn't my fault, I thought she was a bird." Patroclus mumbled to no one in particular. He was obviously scared. It wasn't like him to act like this.

"Has she woken up yet?" I asked him he shook his head and lead us to her bedside.

She was positioned so you could clearly see her wings even though they were folded into her back. She had long dirty brown hair that looked like it needed to be combed and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Well what do you know there really is a winged girl." Odysseus whispered to himself.

I reached out to touch her wings. My mind still not believing what was right in front of me. My hand was inches away from her tawny feathers when a hand snatched my arm. "Don't touch the wings." Said a rather angry sounding voice. I followed the arm that was still holding my arm rather tightly, a face with many cuts on it and a pair of light brown eyes.

* * *

**Ohh cliffy :3**

**I am aware of its shortness, the fact that i probably spelled Eudorus 10 different ways, and that Achilles probably used words that people of his time would never say. But hey its my story. So ohhh :O.**

**On the brighter side of things i got first seat for Saxophones!!! I was very happy. But it wasn't very suprising really if i wouldn't have gotten first seat then i would have strangled somebody (probably Collin hew was sitting next to me). I practiced those songs until i couldn't feel my lips, for like 2 weeks!(i practiced them for 2 weeks not unable to feel them for 2 weeks) My new favorite song to play is Good night ladies (emily laughs every time i say the name :P) **

**Well you know what to do hit that button and express you POSSITIVE feelings for this story. Remember POSSITIVE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would just like to say thank you to my reviewers! So this chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

**Lila, Emily&Laura, Alexx47 couldn't have gotten over writers block without you.**

**disclaimer:the most amazing thing happened today. i looked in the mirror and it turned out i wasn't some dead dude named homer or a middle aged man named James Patterson. shock of my life. **

**okay lets just pretend that the greek gods had angels. okay how does that sound?**

* * *

**ODYSSEUS P.O.V.**

I was trying to make sense of who or what this girl was. An angel? She was pretty, but why would an angel be wearing such…strange clothes?

Hmmm. This was quite a mystery indeed.

**MAXS' P.O.V.**

WHAT THE H-E-double-hockey-sticks IS GOING ON HERE! Excuse my profanity but really what would you say if you woke up surrounded by a bunch of toga wearing-extremely tanned and buff guys!

Well that brown haired one with the smart looking face wasn't really that buff, but hey you get the idea.

Anyways one of the toga dudes (hew looked strangely like the brad pit wax dummy we had seen in that museum in France) reached out to touch my feathers. Which is -in case your new- a big no-no.

When his hand was about an inch away from my feathers I grabbed it in a death grip and said in my most menacing voice, "Don't touch the wings." They all seemed to jump at that ,except the one who I was still holding in a death grip and looked strangely like brad pit.

He just stood there all high-and-mighty, and said in a very calm and collected voice that I'm sure would any other girl sigh or giggle, "Will you please let go of my hand." He even threw in a hundred watt smile. I'm pretty sure I saw smart one roll his eyes.

"Will you not touch my feathers? Its very hard to get in the right position", I said with a hundred watt smile of my own. "plus I believe some explanations are needed, such as hew you people are and why one of my wings won't move without causing me pain", my voice got lower at that last part and I'm pretty sure I saw the one that looked like "brad pit" but younger got a look that resembled guilt but I wasn't really sure.

"um right" smart one said, "well my name is Odysseus, this is Achilles" he said pointing to brad pit look alike. Hmm why does that name sound so familiar? "that boy is Patroclus, he is Achilles cousin" that would explain why they looked alike, he said pointing to the one with the guilty face. "and he is Eudorus" he said pointing to the guy that I hadn't even realized was there. "and you are?"

"Maximum Ride" I said acting like I was memorizing their names when really all I was memorizing where escape routes were, and with that I blacked out from exhaustion that I didn't even realize I had.

**ACHILLES P.O.V.**

We still knew very little of this winged girl named Maximum Ride. We didn't know where she was from, if there were others like her, and most important why was she here? Had the gods sent her? I wasn't sure.

All I knew was that word could not get around of this girl. Hew knows what Agamemnon would do? The priests would either want to make a temple in honor of her or sacrifice her to the gods and I didn't want to take that chance.

I told the guards to not let anyone in unless it was me, Patroclus, Odysseus, or Eudorus, like I said before I wasn't taking any chances.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pallet. 'What a strange day' was my last thought…

**MAXS' P.O.V.**

I woke up at what I'm guessing was midnight perfect. I checked the room for any sounds before I made any movement.

When I got out of bed I was surprised to find the room empty. I silently moved to the tent flap on stomach. When I getting close to the make shift door I heard voices. Hmm looks like they were smart enough to post guards.

I checked the perimeter of the tent in case there were guards anywhere else around the tent. Nope just at the front, maybe they weren't as smart as I thought.

It didn't take me long to find a pointy object. I once again crawled around the tent to the place farthest away from the noise and cut a Max shaped hole to freedom.

When I was outside I maneuvered between tents as quietly as possible –remember kids it's all about stealth- and to the biggest opening. I took of my wind breaker and spread my wings then jumped into the air. My wing had healed while I was asleep so It should be okay as long as I don't work to hard.

I flew about 100 ft up before I looked around. I saw what I guessed was a city and used my super speed to get there extra fast.

"Here I come flock I'll be back in no time." I said smiling.

* * *

**heww glad that's over i had this huge argument inside my head about whos' p.o.v. i should do next ;P. well now its over once again i am sorry for the shortness its like a curse i cannot write long chapters!**

**now then i would like to discuss with you the making of this story. **

**version 1: it started as a idea**

**version 2: i bought a journal and wrote it down (this is where it gets interesting)**

**version 3: max unexplainedly goes to ancient Greece and lands in Ithaca that one had little plot and was VERY boring.**

**version 4: max lands in the temple of Apollo well this one max was very OOC plus i didn't like the idea cause i want my story to be based of off the Iliad not the movie**

**version 5: max volunteers to fight Achilles in Thessaly when he is screaming at them asking if anyone is brave enough to fight him...well this one i just didn't no what i would do after the fight scene.**

**version 6: this one was inspired by my mom. max lands in unknown part of Greece, the people proclaim her a descendant of Zeus...5 years later max is 19 and has a hardened heart from fighting off heroes hew come to kill or Mary her. One day Achilles comes and defeats her. He takes her to troy with him. This one was actually pretty good its just it didn't feel right writing it because version 7 was calling me. So maybe one day I'll write this story...maybe**

**version 7: what you are reading now and should be reviewing! Now that you know how long the road is for my stories to become readable(sp?) will you please find it in your hearts to review? Will you for me and the kids in Haiti and Africa? Please i need your opinion.**


	4. AN POTS

**THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE!**

**THE TURN OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON THE POLL ON MY WEBSITE PAGE! IF YOU CANNOT INTER THE POLL FOR ANY REASON THEN PLEASE LEAVE YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**THE QUESTION IS HEW SHOULD MAX BE WITH?**

**PATROCLUS (MORE HER AGE)**

**ACHILLES (HE'S LIKE FANG IN SOME WAYS)**

**REMEMBER MAX IS 18 SO ITS NOT WEIRD FOR HER TO BE WITH A 20-SOMETHING YEAR OLD GUY. PLUS DIFFERENT TIMES PEOPLE DIFFERENT TIMES, GIRLS WOULD MARY WHEN THEY WERE LIKE 14 TO 30 YEAR OLD DUDES.**

**THE FATE OF THIS STORY RESTS IN YOUR HANDS!**

**THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME!**

**I AM AWARE OF THE FACT THAT P**_**rincess**_** Of The Sky SPELLS P.O.T.S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry about the longish wait **

**disclaimer: well then would yah' look at that. i just checked my birth certificate and it turns my name is NOT homer, i WASN'T born in B.C., and look at that I'm not a boy who would have guessed? **

**well...i really have nothing else to say so on with the story! oh, wait almost forgot if your wondering why Achilles is calling Max Maximum its because she never told them to call her Max.**

* * *

**ACHILLES POV**

I was taking some bread and fruit to Maximum, but when I was halfway there I saw a crowd of soldiers. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to investigate.

When I got closer I realized that there was someone in the middle shouting at the surrounding soldiers. "It's a sign from the gods it is! No bird could bear a feather this large!" said the one in the middle.

I begin forcing my way to the front almost positive that it had something to do with Maximum. I was correct there in the middle was one of Ajax's men, holding one of Maximums' feathers.

"Where did you find this feather?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say that he had taken it from a certain winged girl.

"I found it outside my own tent. I think it is a sign from Zeus." He said smugly, holding the feather tightly, as if he thought the wind might take it away.

"Oh really, then what do you suppose this "sign" from Zeus is?" the soldier opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it, looking dumbly at the feather.

I walked away, hoping that Maximum would be there but already knowing that it was very slim.

"Why must you complicate things so much." I grumbled to myself when I saw her empty cot.

**MAXS' POV**

When I got closer to the city I was much more alert than last time I went flying. I was NOT going to get shot down twice in the same week.

So after I had flown around the perimeter of the city I decided to take the route with the least amount of people.

After awhile of searching I came upon a garden on the outskirts of some smancy palace. It looked completely deserted.

After I had landed I decided to take a look at my surroundings. It was breath taking everywhere I looked I saw a beautiful flower or some kind or an extremely green tree.

While I was taking in the beauty of nature, someone had silently come up from behind me. Before I could even think of throwing a single punch there was a sword against my throat.

"Hew dares walk through Apollo's sacred garden?" said the person holding a sword to my throat, in a menacing voice that I'm sure would have scared any normal person.

"I was about to say the same thing to you, after all if this is so sacred why are you in it?" I replied sounding innocent and sweet. I felt my capturers grip on his sword loosen.

After a moment of silence he responded "I am prince Hector, therefore the gods welcome me wherever I go." Surprisingly not sounding full of himself.

"Yeah well I have wings so I guess the gods _have_ to welcome me where ever I go." I said snidely, mentally berating myself for revealing my secret. Oh well the cats out of the bag might as well just shout out to the world 'look at me I'm an avian-human hybrid!'

"Your mad girl no human has wings" the man said his grip on his sword loosening ever more.

"Well then I guess I'm just not human" I replied, taking advantage of his loose grip and sliding out of his hold so I could face my capturer. He had dark serious brown eyes and rather long brown hair. I was still getting used to this whole ancient Greece thing, which included men with longer hair than me.

Deciding I might as well show my wings, I took of my jacket and spread my wings. For a moment I thought about flying away, but then I noticed the very pointy spear he was holding and thought differently.

For a moment he just stared at my wings but then he composed himself and said in a very assertive voice "please come with me to see my father" and with that he walked away occasionally looking back to see if I would follow.

Once again the thought of leaving crossed my mind, but then my stomach started to grumble and it was cold out here. So with the thought of food and shelter in my head, I followed prince Hector.

**HECTOR POV**

I had told the winged girl to wait outside the throne room while I addressed my father. This was going to be a very interesting talk.

"Father" I started not really sure how I was supposed to tell him that I had found a winged girl in Apollo's garden. After a moment of silence I decided on what to say. "May I see Paris." I thought that it would be easier to tell him first.

My father nodded slightly confused. Paris walked up to me and we left the throne room. "What is it brother?" Paris asked me after the doors had closed.

"Come with me" I told him walking briskly to where the girl sat. when we were about to turn the corner where I had told her to wait. "You must listen to me brother, what I am about to say will make you think me mad. Promise me you will not laugh." Paris nodded still looking rather confused. "Today I saw a winged girl and she is waiting on the other side of this hall."

Paris's eyes grew large. He tried to look down the corner, but I stopped him. "let me walk in first and you can come when I am ready."

I walked up to the girl. "I never did learn your name." I said, sounding sincere and kind.

"Maximum Ride" she said in a board tone of voice. Not looking up at me she asked "Where exactly am I?"

"You are in Troy Maximum" I told her, rather glad that I could stop calling her 'girl' "in king Priams' palace" I added.

"Troy huh, that would explain…a lot." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "and don't call me maximum call me max."

"Yes" I said not really knowing what she was talking about in the first part. I waved Paris over. He quickly walked forward.

"Is it true that you have wings?" my brother asked, I gave him a look that meant 'shut your mouth or I shall do it for you'

Max simply smiled "yes it is true." She told him, still with a look of boredom.

"May I see them?" he asked, obviously forgetting the look I had given him.

It was quite for a moment while max looked like she was thinking if she should show her wings. After the moment was over she nodded and stretched out her wings, rather half heatedly.

In a quiet voice Paris said "I think you are right brother, we should tell father this."

* * *

**dun, dun dun! slightly cliffy!**

**so did i do a good job on the whole shakesperian talking thing?**

**okay yesturday my friends and i saw PJ&O now i just wanted to rant about some things that we thought were off. don't get me wrong i didn't hate the movie, i actually really liked it.**

**1. they didn't even show anyone wearing the 'camp half blood' t-shirt!**

**2. anabeth was a brunette!**

**3. apparently clarisse and ares simply vanished off the face of the earth!**

**4. anabeth never called percy 'sea weed brain', plus she warmed up to him way to quickly**

**5. persophone was in the underworld during the summer! if you don't know why thay is wrong read a history book**

**but it was still a very good movie and i highly recomend it! :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Okay lets go over poll results Achilles(3) Patroclus(2). I'm not going with a pairing yet, not when it's this close. So send in your reviews and chose Maxs' soul mate! Cause i sure can't.

And if you were to go to the chapter #1s Authors note you would find the roll of a minor character was open. Well, it has been taken by my two good friends *beep* and *beep* also known as Goldenskye and MyLovelyMonster(I helped her with the name:D), and yes they are twins in real life.

Disclaimer: It would be bad if JP were on fanfiction-though it would be so awsome if he read this!-and not writing Fang. It would be worse AND impossible if Homer were writing this.

* * *

**MAXS' POV**

I'm lying in "my" bed right now in "my" humongous room. I'm not joking about the humongous part, I could fully stretch out my wings and there would _still _be enough room.

Your all probably wondering how I came to be in this awesome room, well I sure know I am.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Max, you can sleep here tonight" Hector told me, as he opened a door to a room almost as smancy as the throne room._

_It was amazing. The room had this seashore feel to it. The walls were a soft blue, the bed had sea foam white sheets with what I'm guessing to be dark blue silk pillows, and there was a breathtaking view of the ocean. There must have been a thousand pieces of furniture. _

_I was brought out of my observation by someone. "Miss would you like me to ready a bath for you?" said a voice from the other side of the room._

"_And would you like me to ready some new clothes for you after?" said a voice that sounded almost Identical to the first. I turned my head to the side of the room the voices were coming from. _

_To my surprise I saw two identical looking little girls. Both with blonde hair and dark green eyes. They were rather short, but I couldn't really tell how old they were so I didn't know if they were small for their age._

_"Um sure, who are you?" I asked the twins._

"_I am Artemis and this is my sister Apolla, we are your servants for your stay in Troy." The one to the left said, with a small bow._

_Wait servants as in slaves! Where's Martin Luther King Junior when you need him? Okay just play cool, don't bring attention to yourself, and act like you actually know what you're doing._

_So with that I straitened my back, brought my shoulders back, and in my best leader voice that I usually reserved for pep talks with the flock I said, "Yes you may ready a bath for me", I said pointing to Artemis ,"You, go pick out some clothes for me." I pointed to Apolla that time. The twins immediately went off to their tasks with amazing speed. If only I could command the flock like that._

_The flock, the name made my heart sink, though I did not show my sadness. I simply kept my stern faced mask on._

END OF FLASHBACK

So here I am in my silky Greek-I'm sorry _Trojan_- version of pajamas, with my jasmine smelling hair. Trying to make sense of the day with _very _little success.

_Go to sleep, Max, it's time for a history lesson _the voice said, and with that everything went black

That night I dreamed of war

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the shortness! The whole "History Lesson" thing has been in my head FOREVER and it was one of my many drives for writing this story. **

**Oh! and for all you people out there if Achilles wins there will be a very fun twist in the story (and all you pervertive people out there no it's not _that_)**

**REVIEW!!! AND VOTE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay the votes are in. The story shall be a Max/Achilles story! Was there ever any doubt?**

**Yay i'm using my moms work computer it has windows 7 its so much nicer! A****ww yes now you get to see why I gave this story that ridiculous name!**

**anyways Disclaimer: I'm going to go ahead and say that i don't own the Iliad or MR before Homer and his zombie army come and take me or James Patterson and his army of middle aged people. I don't know which one is worse!**

* * *

ACHILLES POV

It had been three days now since Maximum had left. "Achilles!" I turned around to see who had called my name, to find Odysseus running toward me. "Achilles, have you heard anything about _the girl_." He asked me in a whisper, referring to Maximum. I had overheard some gossip about the feather one of Ajax's men had found, but that was it.

"No, just gossip from some slave girls. I'm hoping the camp will just forget about it." I replied in an equally quiet whisper when we started to walk.

"Hopefully it will simply blow over like you said, but things like this are not forgotten easily Achilles, remember that." And with those words he was gone.

I sighed deeply and continued walking.

MAXS POV

It was a lot different walking through the halls of King Priams castle, now that the voice had given me that _lovely_ dream. For one thing I actually knew what was going on, like this was the Trojan War and other stuff. But know that I knew what was going to happen to all these people I wish I had _never_ found out.

"Hello there _sky princess_" Paris called from the other end of the hall, walking toward me. _Princess of the Sky _the nick-name the royal family had given me, much to my dislike.

"I would very much like it if you would stop calling me that, Paris. I don't go around calling you Perry." I told him when he had reached me with a rather venomous glare, but Paris wasn't fazed.

"Helen has been talking about you quite a bit, well so has the rest of the castle." He told with a smile. _Helen_ the face that launched a thousand ships.

"I don't see why people wouldn't be talking about a winged girl appearing out of nowhere." I said dryly. I wasn't sure if I could trust Paris that well. Hector maybe, Paris probably not.

Paris chuckled, "yes I can see why you would say that."

"So is there any reason you are talking to me right now?" I said, tired of small talk and trying to get the point.

"No just thought I'd say hello." Paris replied in a airy voice.

"Well then I think I'll say goodbye" I said while I walked away in a brisk pace. I _really_ needed to fly right now.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Paris's voice, "Why don't you join Helen and I for some lunch?" he asked trying to keep up with my fast pace.

By then I had found an open window, "sorry Paris maybe some other time." I said not really meaning it and jumped out the window.

I heard several screams and shouts when I jumped out the window. I closed my eyes and waited for 5 seconds before I let out my wings.

'_Whoosh_' was the only sound I heard when my wings caught the wind and drew me upwards.

I opened my to see the great city of Troy grow smaller and smaller. The great city that will _burn_, I thought bitterly.

I flew high and fast, not caring who saw me. Voice if you're listening than please answer me 'why did you bring me here?'

_Do you really want to know that Maximum? _The voice responded, surprising me.

"Yes voice I _need_ to know" I thought out loud.

_Very well maximum, your mission is to kill Achilles of Phitia_

_

* * *

_

**muahahaha! i love being evil! so do you like the twist? And before you go all 'but Achilles already dies!' in your review. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! which will be out shortly.**

**Yah no what? i'm not sorry for the shortness i put in every last detail i could think of! and it's still short!**

**REVIEW NOW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear faithful and not-so-faithful readers,**

**I am sorry to say that I will be taking a break from writing this story. I am well aware that I have left you in a very bad spot, but the latest Maximum Ride book has butchered my "creative flow". I will be focusing more on my other story, _International Demi-god Contest, _for it has nothing to do with MR what-so-ever. Do not worry I will not be abandoning this story, it is far from finished. When I do come back, which I will, this story will be bigger and badder than ever.**

**Sincerely, Ginnie (it's not my real name so I don't mind putting it out there)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess wh-a-at, I'M BACK and I want you to tell me whether or not I'm better than ever! So because I've been gone so long I decided to give you guys a special treat THIS CHAPTER IS 1600+ WORDS LONG! That would make this the second longest story that I've ever written!**

**Disclaimer: Since today's my birthday don't you think it would be fair to let me own Fang and Iggy for at least one day. Hm, guess not since the lawyers are still trying to break down my door.**

**P.S. Today is my my actual Birthday! I am now *censored* years old! Ha, you thought I'd tell you how old I am? I'm not that easy to kill you crazy stalkers!  
**

* * *

**ACHILLES' POV**

I had finished sword fighting with Patroclus for today and had started walking towards my tent. The rumors of a flying girl were spreading fast. Some said she was the daughter of Eros and that her beauty rivaled that of Helen's. Others that she was a harpy in disguise who lured young men to their deaths. Yet more said that Zeus had ordered Hephaestus to forge a young maiden and gift her with an eagle's wings. Each story was more ridiculous than the last, but they all had one thing in common; they were about a Princess of the Sky.

By now I had reached my tent. I pulled back the flap, loosening the straps of my breast plate while I looked around the inside of my tent. There were chests filled with prizes of war, they contained everything from gold pieces to exotic spices. To the side of the room there was another set of armor incase this one needed repairs. My pallet was set off to the other side of the room and by it there was a mound of furs for the harsh Trojan winters.

I walked to where the other set of armor was lying and kicked off my sandals, then untied my grieves. I unclasped the shoulder pins holding up the top of my tunic. When I started untying the belt of my warrior skirt I heard a cough.

"Uh, girl here," I whirled around to see a girl whose eyes were clasped shut and sitting on one of the chests. She had wavy pale golden hair and lightly tanned skin, like anyone who lived in the Aegean Sea. She was wearing a floor length tunic in the colors of Troy, blue and white. There was a slight blush creeping up her neck.

I assumed she was a hostage, therefore a slave by her clothes. I continued undressing and put on a different tunic, her eyes never opening. I picked up the used clothes and threw them at her. "Take these to the river and wash them, slave."

The hostage caught them with one hand and surprising agility. Her eyes shot open they were a familiar light brown and anger thundered in them like a stormy sky. "You bastard, it's me, Maximum."

I immediately saw that it was her. The voice, eyes, and face were all familiar. There was a moment of silence between us. I opened my mouth to say something, but never got the chance as I heard Agamemnon's voice and footsteps approaching the tent.

"What in Hades name does that man want now?" I muttered, then I remembered that Maximum was in the tent. "Quickly, hide before Agamemnon sees you." Some of the more ridiculous rumors said that we were supposed to sacrifice her to the gods for some idiotic reason. And Agamemnon was truly the most superstitious man there has ever been.

Maximum sat on the chest for couple of seconds then sighed and slid into the darkness under the mound of furs. Just as Agamemnon walked in, a scribe close behind, Maximum completely disappeared under the furs.

Agamemnon and the scribe whispered to each other for awhile. As if just noticing my presence Agamemnon turned to me and said. "I'm assuming you have heard of the rumors that are floating around in my camp?" I curled my fist at how he acted like he was the king of all of us. "One of your soldiers has told me how you were involved in the finding of this winged girl." I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that he actually believed the rumors or that a myrmidon disobeyed me. They usually obeyed my orders like it was Zeus himself commanding them.

I decided to act as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "Agamemnon, do you honestly believe that the gods have given wings to some maiden? Even if they did, why would they give wings to a _woman_?" I heard a hiss from under the furs, but acted as if I didn't notice. "Wouldn't they give the wings to a favorite priest or king?" I carried on, sounding bored and uncaring.

**MAX'S POV**

Even though it was very fun to listen to people talk about me I was afraid that if I continued to listen to their sexist remarks I would lunge out and start attacking someone. So for the safety of the population of the tent I slid out from under the pile of endangered animal skins and cut out another Max shaped hole using the knife I had "borrowed" from Achilles. I'm pretty sure the guy will never notice. It's like the tent was made from things labeled 'keep out of reach of small children and idiots'. And to think these people are worried about plagues when there's a choking hazard every six inches.

Once in sunlight I slid out of sight of passersby's. _Max, you need to get a change of clothes. You'll attract too much attention if you look like the enemy._

'For once Voice I agree with you. So, got any ideas on how to find something other than this frilly _thing_?' I thought back, fingering the dress with distaste. I felt kind of bad for throwing such a tantrum when the twins tried to put me in it. Oh, well. Apolla's bruise should fade in a couple of days, or weeks. I've forgotten how long it took the average human to heal what with my genetically enhanced body.

_Stay out of sight and continue walking in the direction you're in now. You should come to a tent that looks rather different than the others._

'Okay, and what do I do when I get there?' I responded starting to slide from one shadow to the other in the direction the Voice had told me to go.

_You should be able to guess when you get there. _It said as I came face to face with a rather large hut or tent that was guarded by two soldiers at the entrance. I pulled out Achilles' knife and started to cut an opening. 'By the end of the there'll be a Max shaped whole in pretty much every one of these things if I keep this up.' I thought to myself as I slid inside.

"Achilles' tent doesn't come anywhere near this." I whispered as I saw the inside of the Greek's armory. Forget child and idiot safety measures, this place wasn't _adult_ safe.

_Max, take the suit to the far right._ The voice ordered me.

I tip-toed over to the suit in the far right. It had a shiny bronze breast plate with indents in it that looked like feathers, an equally shiny sword with a leather scabbard, shin guards with the same feather indents as the breast plate on them, and a belt with leather strips attached to it.

'Aw, Voice did you know the armor would have feathery designs on it? You're just too sweet.' I thought sarcastically. Can you even sound sarcastic in your thoughts?

_Turn around and take the top tunic off the rack. _It said, sounding unmoved by my previous comment. I turned around as the voice said and took the tunic from the top. It was white with light brown on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the tunic. I knew that the moment I started calling it a dress I wouldn't be able to control my laughter every time I saw a guy in it.

I took off my floor length tunic and put on the one that was about five inches above my knees. Why do the men where the miniskirts when we have to go around in these _things _that twist around your legs and make you trip if you go any faster than a power walk? It just doesn't seem fair.

I continued clothing myself in the armor. The armor was light and didn't restrict my wings because there were two hidden slits in the breast plate. I don't even want to know how the Voice knew these were or why there was armor that was avian-human friendly.

The tunic was much more easy to move in than that dress. I guess the belt thing was to make it harder to get cut in the thighs with the leather straps hanging down from it. The tunic also had slits in it for my wings but these were much more obvious than the armor's slits.

The shin guards were slightly annoying because they made this chinking sound when I walk. When I was done I looked at myself in the reflection of a shield that was as big as me. I looked like I was from one those recreation costume things.

_Turn around and take the helmet Max. _The voice said. I did as the voice said and put on a helmet that covered almost all of my facial features. It had a brown…thing sticking up from the top and was also bronze with leather padding inside.

I turned around and looked in my reflection again. The breast plate gave me a fake six pack, which I found very funny, and the helmet was like a mask. All in all I looked like a guy and that was a good thing.

Deciding that I had done enough raiding of the armory for today I draped a cloak over my back, to further hide my wings, and exited out the way I had come in.

_You have people to meet, Max. You don't want to keep them waiting, do you? _The Voice asked when I started walking a crowd of soldiers who were dressed similarly to me.

'Who are you, my agent?' I thought back as we saluted to some general that I didn't catch the name of and didn't really care what it was.

_If you're going to survive in this world, Max then you need to have allies._ It responded as we continued walking to were ever it is ancient Greek soldiers walk to in the middle of the day.

'Oh, and who might these allies be?' I ditched the crowd of soldiers and continued walking in a different direction.

_You'll know them when you see them, Maximum. Just listen to your heart and you'll save this city like you saved the world. _

'Voice, I thought we had had a talk about those hallmark gift card monologues.' I replied in a fake parental voice.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who these allies will be? Come on don't be shy. *Waves both hands up in the air***

**So, I now have another poll up. Yes I know, yet another thing for you to vote on.**

**Okay, serious talking time. I chose DeathtoBella as my screen name because yes I'm an anti-twilight get over it, but also because I'm tired of girls at my school swooning at the mention of a certain sparky man. I think we all know his name. I charged my anger at Bella because she annoyed me and as a human being I believe I have the right to an opinion. Do you disagree? I respect Stephanie as a writer and hope to one day be as successful as her. I actually thank her for doing something that brought true happiness to my heart. She got my peers to willingly read a book, and enjoy it. For that I'm thankful to her beyond imagination. Though after a while they stopped reading it because it was a good book, but because it was what every one else was doing. This made me angry beyond imagination. I understand that there are those of you out there who read Twilight before it became so huge. I hope this will clear what misunderstanding there was about my name. Thank you for reading my story.**

**So, you should know what to do. Send me your deepest thoughts on my story whether good or bad! We're all authors here, we all love criticism. Don't forget to answer my poll! Come on, it's my birthday. Don't I deserve a few reviews?  
**


End file.
